Batizado
by MariPBlack
Summary: Ron e Hermione estão arrumando o primeiro lar, mas ele decididamente precisa ser batizado. • Projeto Friends With Benefits, do Fórum 6V  NC-17 .


**Disclaimer: **eles são hots, mas não são meus :(

**Observação: **fanfic para o projeto Friends With Benefits do Fórum 6V.

* * *

><p><strong>BATIZADO<strong>

- Ronald, se continuarmos neste ritmo, não vamos acabar nunca! – Hermione reclamou, rindo, quando o marido melou sua perna de tinta pela vigésima vez.

- Ah, Mione, vamos descansar, vai! – Ele pediu, já largando o pincel em cima do amontoado de jornais e se dirigindo ao imenso cobertor colorido – único objeto presente na casa.

Em duas semanas, eles estariam casados, e depois de muita discussão sobre onde morariam, como mobiliariam a casa e que cor seria cada aposento, eles estavam finalmente terminando o lar doce lar.

Hermione meneou a cabeça para os lados, mas também largou seu pincel e foi se sentar junto ao noivo, que logo enlaçou sua cintura.

- Não sei por que você insistiu tanto em pintar a casa sem magia. Demora séculos! – Ele resmungou.

- Você não sente que está realmente _fazendo_ sua casa? Participando de cada momento da construção de nossas vidas? – Ela perguntou, admirando a única parede que deixaram pela metade.

- Não. Eu me sentiria do mesmo jeito que me sinto agora se usássemos mágica. – Ele retrucou.

Hermione virou-se para ele indignada.

- Você é mesmo um insensível, Ro... – Ron deu um beijo nela, fazendo-a se calar.

- Eu sei, mas você já admitiu que me ama do mesmo jeito.

A morena riu e se aconchegou nos braços do noivo.

- É verdade. – Suspirou.

- Na verdade, eu prefiro ficar aqui sentado enquanto você pinta. A visão seria maravilhosa. – Ele disse, sorrindo malicioso.

- Ronald! Você não era assim! – Ela disse, com falso espanto.

- A culpa é sua, que usa esses shorts minúsculos só para me provocar. – Ele sussurrou, beijando-a em seguida.

Cada beijo com o ruivo parecia ser o primeiro. Uma onda das mais variadas sensações percorria seu corpo e algo muito gostoso fazia seu estômago revirar, o que só a deixava querendo mais e mais senti-lo perto de si.

Ron colocou as mãos por debaixo da blusa da noiva, acariciando sua cintura. Ele amava aquele corpo – que já conhecia bem, mas nunca parecia ser o suficiente -, aquelas curvas e as sensações que ela o proporcionava. A amava, e cada momento que passava com ela só fazia aquele sentimento aumentar.

Hermione tirou rapidamente a blusa do homem, jogando-a para o lado, e desceu os lábios para seu pescoço, enquanto arranhava levemente seu abdômen. Ron ofegava levemente em seu ouvido, proporcionando a ela um prazer indescritível.

- Hermione, você não era assim! – Ele tentou brincar, mas sua voz não saiu mais alto do que um sussurro.

Ele puxou a noiva para cima, tomando novamente seus lábios, e subiu lentamente sua blusa até o busto. Deitou-a sobre o cobertor e começou a traçar um rastro de beijos por sua barriga, fazendo-a gemer baixinho e segurar forte o cabelo ruivo. Ao chegar perto do busto, Ron terminou de tirar a camisa dela, revelando um sutiã rendado, que logo, em seguida, também foi para o chão. O homem parou para admirá-la por um instante, fazendo-a corar.

- Você sempre faz isso e eu sempre fico sem graça. – Ela disse.

- É que eu adoro olhar para você. – Ron disse, depositando um breve beijo nos lábios da noiva.

Antes que ela pudesse aprofundá-lo, entretanto, o rapaz desceu os lábios para um dos seios, e começou a beijá-lo, mordiscá-lo e chupá-lo, arrancando gemidos mais rápidos de Hermione. Então ele foi descendo a trilha de beijos até o cós dos shorts da mulher e, ao chegar ali, pôde perceber que ela estremeceu. Sorriu consigo mesmo e desabotoou aquela peça indesejada, tirando-a rapidamente e jogando-a em qualquer canto.

Desceu os lábios para a perna da mulher, fazendo outra trilha de beijos ali. Ao chegar à parte interna de sua coxa, sentiu-a tremer novamente e decidiu torturá-la um pouco. Beijo, lambei e mordiscou a dobra de sua perna, arrancando gemidos mais altos dela.

- Chega, você vai me enlouquecer. – Ela disse, virando-o de costas e ficando por cima dele.

Arranhou levemente o abdômen do noivo e abriu rapidamente o zíper de sua calça, jogando-a para o lado e deixando-o apenas de _boxer_. Desceu o rosto para o local entre sua barriga e a peça de roupa e começou a beijá-la lentamente, lambendo-a e mordiscando-a, exatamente como ele havia feito com ela.

Quando achou que já havia provocado o rapaz suficientemente, retirou sua _boxer_, revelando seu pênis ereto. Lançou um sorriso malicioso para ele, que ofegava, e depositou um breve beijo na ponta do membro, fazendo-o gemer alto e, em seguida, o abocanhou, lambendo-o e trabalhando na base com as mãos. Quando sentiu que ele estava quase gozando, parou e retirou sua calcinha rapidamente.

Ron inverteu as posições apressadamente e, sem pensar duas vezes, a penetrou, fazendo-a gemer alto. Movimentava-se rapidamente para dentro e para fora dela e, quando a mulher começou a fazer movimentos contrários aos dele, perdeu o mínimo de sanidade que ainda tinha.

- Isso! Só mais um pouco... – Ela sussurrou e eles imediatamente chegaram ao ápice juntos.

Ron caiu para o lado, puxando-a para junto de si e depositando um beijo na cabeleira castanha.

- Eu amo você. – Ela sussurrou, espalmando a mão no peito dele.

Ele soltou um resmungo fraco; ainda estava ofegante. Mas ela sabia o que ele queria dizer.

- Eu não acredito que acabamos de transar num cobertor! – Ela disse, rindo e escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, que também riu.

Quando conseguiu normalizar a respiração, falou:

- Veja por este lado: acabamos de "batizar" nossa casa. – Disse, fazendo Hermione rir e depositar um breve beijo em seus lábios.

**FIM**


End file.
